Tammiomama
by I.B.Fine
Summary: Or God's Gift. Hermione needs a book that is vital to her studies.


It had been long five weeks since Hermione Granger had requested the book, _**Charming Potions: Advanced Interdisciplinary Techniques for the Modern Master**_ , from the Hogwarts Library. She was supposed to receive the tome by inter-library loan from her college library more than three weeks ago. But those three weeks had past and became four weeks then melted in five weeks, and she still didn't have the book vital to her studies.

Hermione was a student at the Academy of Witchcraft in France trying to complete a Mastery in Potions and Charms. Despite the horrors of the war, she had pulled herself up by her dragon-hide bootstraps and returned to Hogwarts to take her exams. She did not take the easy way out like Ron and Harry who took the honorary N.E.W.T.S. the ministry gave because of their work during the War. No, she earned her N.E.W.T.S. the hard way, thank you very much. Despite her struggles with her nightmares, lack of close friends, and the Prophet's damning articles about her personal life, she stayed on the closed path that was her studies. She, of course, had the highest marks that Hogwarts had seen in over fifty years.

* * *

Now she was in her final year, she had no more classes to take. Her only grade for the year was her dual dissertation that was due at the end of the term. She already had eighty percent of it typed up on her personal laptop; she frequently visited the Muggle counterpart of her university to do so. She wasn't using parchment because her French Charms Professor Madam Levine was modern did not want to read a ridiculous long continuous length of single parchment. Madam Levine also did not want to see her dissertation unless she was going to give a final grade. Luckily, she had another advising professor over her dissertation that she could visit as she made progress on her dissertation since, as she had decided to pursue two Masters.

* * *

 ** _Flashback - One month after the start of term_**

"I have read your rough draft of your dual dissertation and have reviewed it thoroughly. It's great if you want to be average." Professor Sekibo said bluntly.

"I don't understand, what is the main problem with it?" Hermione humbly asked.

"It is like you are trying to look facing left and facing right at the same time. You do not look forward you like ought to." Professor Sekibo, her Nigerian Professor Sekibo of Potions, would often talk with fables and sayings that sometimes she just did not understand. She usually had to look them up when she went home. But today he was being frank with his exasperation.

"What does looking in different directions have to do with my paper?" Hermione as she kept a tight lid of her rage.

"Tell me, Miss Granger, when you graduate at the end term will you just use your Potions Mastery completely singular from your Charms Mastery like it is still the 1890s?"Professor Sekibo said cutting into Hermione's viscera verbally."Now _ocomut_ my office and let me _chop_ my lunch in peace."

* * *

Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts had survived the war. He was using his new status as a war hero like any Slytherin worth his merit would - to promote his financial well-being. He was already known for being an exceptional Masters of potions. But now that he didn't have to obey the every beck and call of the Dark Lord, he had more time for research than he had in over twenty years. Despite replacing Slughorn recently as Head of House of Slytherin and Potions Master, he still was able to reach for innovations and creations that were useful, exciting and news worthy. That also meant that he had to stay current and always have the newest materials in his hands first. Potions was a cutthroat industry, mainly because too many of the practitioners were Slytherin or too light of conscious.

So of course, when the new book detailing the effects of charms and potions came out, Severus Snape was the first person to receive a copy through the Hogwarts library. But Severus Snape did not have any respect for libraries. When he was a young child, he would always enjoy vandalizing his own personal books, his mother's old and rare tomes and library books with his snarky commentary. So it was no question when he became a grown man that he disregarded the time that libraries allotted for him to use books. He was supposed to have the book only for two weeks because someone ordered it in France, but he had kept it for five weeks. He might have of forgotten about the book, but he was referring to it in his research.

* * *

Hermione had lost almost a month of valuable time when it came to her dissertation. She started going to her school's library every other day when it became apparent that the book could come in any day now. However, when she talked to Madam Chivere, the librarian, after the third week, she found out that the book was still at Hogwarts. Then, she found out that any new publications on Potions was delivered straight to Hogwarts.

So it was time for desperate measures. She wrote to her old Head of House, who was now the Headmistress, that she wanted to tour Hogwarts with the intent of being a potential future professor. Minerva was excited that her favourite student was interested in teaching and accepted her proposal. Then she was able to successfully guilt trip her boys, Harry and Ron, to give her a renewable legal International portkey for France and the UK. She was going to visit Minerva for tea and tour the grounds to have daily access to the library.

* * *

Coming to the library daily got old fast. Hermione was so angry at her situation that she couldn't enjoy the library to her fullest. She was obsessed with the book and Madam Pince made herself scare whenever Hermione appeared in the library. It wasn't until she had discussion during the one day she stayed lunch in the Great Hall that she found out she wasn't the only upset about the book. Professor Flitwick was third in line to receive the tome and thought he would have it by this week. Filius was complaining that Severus must had claimed the second spot with his old pseudonym that he used for publishing the sole academic paper published during the Dark Years.

Once hearing this titbit of news, Hermione adopted the eating manners of Ron Weasley and wasted no time sprinting to dungeon where she broke through Severus's wards like they were made of Muggle plastic wrap. She saw Severus lounging in his rooms, reading her book without a care in the world.

"Fucking Tammiomama!"Hermione tried broke his lazy feeling with a yell.

"I know I'm god's gift to this post Dark Lord society; I don't need you bursting into to my rooms uninvited to tell me what Rita Skeeter tells the Wizarding World on a constant basis." Severus said with his silky voice.

Hermione fainted face first into the luxurious white peacock rug that Lucius gave him as present for surviving Nagini, forgetting all about her book. Her last thought was that she needed to sue her classmate that gave her an expensive but faulty translations of those Nigerian words and expressions Professor Sekibo would use in class and his office hours.

* * *

 _ocomut=leave_

 _chop=eat_


End file.
